


我终于睡到了自己的取材对象

by lucyokita



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyokita/pseuds/lucyokita
Summary: *情场高手娜劫命×作死漫画家小年糕
Relationships: 娜俊, 镯
Kudos: 46





	我终于睡到了自己的取材对象

黄仁俊醒来的时候早已日上三竿。  
李东赫还在旁边睡得香甜。  
黄仁俊那颗宿醉后的小脑袋，盯着自己的黑皮好友想了好一会，才回忆起为什么两个人会在一张床上。  
然后就想起了昨天在罗渽民那里受到的耻辱一击。  
不自觉地发出了“草”的声音。

越想越气。这后劲可真足。

黄仁俊觉得自己昨天的碰壁一定是因为事前功课做的不够的原因。  
想到这里，他疯狂地摇醒了睡得正香的李东赫。  
“你醒醒！快醒醒！你马克哥要来捉奸啦！”  
李东赫被闹得头疼，他朦朦胧胧中听到黄仁俊的声音，比起李马克过来捉奸这件事，他更想质问对方昨天干嘛拖着自己一起走。  
可还不待开口，黄仁俊一看人睁了眼，问题劈里啪啦地就下来了：“你快把罗渽民的身高体重兴趣爱好喜欢的类型讨厌的食物每天的行程告诉我。”  
“什么玩意？你在说rap吗？你这是找罗渽民取材的还是相亲的？”  
“你懂什么？我们体验派的创作者，得睡到了才能找到灵感——你不也是睡了马克哥之后剧本大卖的吗？”

李东赫觉得自己最近有点水逆。  
他那部新剧本资方找的导演是李敏亨，这就断了他出去浪的可能。  
而黄仁俊和罗渽民这两活宝，一个取材的，一个被取材对象，这两天也不知道怎么回事，把他当情报机一样问东问西的，这又断送了他在家创作的安静人生。  
李东赫甚至合理怀疑那两个人是不是都把他当成了皮条客。

罗渽民那天晚上到底是抛弃了小白兔。  
他自己也闹不明白，本来都安排得好好的，这只小白兔人也听话，平时也不惹事，每次提的要求也不过分，随手养养也挺有乐趣，怎么被黄仁俊这么一闹，顿时就觉得小兔子索然无味，甚至还有点烦。  
他找李东赫问了下黄仁俊是哪个经纪公司，结果对方没好气地回了一句：“仁俊没有电视出道！”  
“没有出道？”罗渽民有些疑惑，看对方喝酒调情那架势，怎么都像是社会已久的经验人士，不过只看脸的话，又确实一副小朋友的样子，“他多大啊？成年了吧？”  
“人家还大你几个月呢，你说成年没？我说你们两个好烦啊，有什么话自己当面讲不好吗？”  
“可我没有他联系方式啊？”  
“……怪我。”

虽然从李东赫那里拿到了黄仁俊的联系方式，可罗渽民觉得自己刚拒了人家又马上发出邀请会显得很奇怪。  
而且他可还记得黄仁俊走前气势汹汹地宣言。  
一定会让我哭着求着要睡他。  
所以等对方主动来找自己也是可行的吧？罗渽民这么想着。  
可他这几天实在有点焦躁，无心工作。  
都两天过去了，对方连个消息都没有。难道这也是欲擒故纵的一部分？

黄仁俊倒是没想着什么欲擒故纵的戏码。  
这对他这个出道多年的青年向胃疼系情感漫画家而言太老套。  
歇息两天完全是为了分析情报而已。  
这次绝对不能失手，一定要让罗渽民哭着求他。  
哭着，求他。  
他都跟李东赫打赌了，赌上了自己下部漫画的影视版权，因此关乎的绝不止是区区尊严。

被黄仁俊盯上的机会是周末的一场酒会。  
可巧的一场商务酒会，各种版权方投资方演艺方相互拉业务的一场酒会。  
黄仁俊的上部漫改影视作品也在里面。  
所以责编小姐接到黄仁俊电话的时候十分诧异：“你这部影视版权早就卖给CT了啊？怎么现在才来关心？”  
“我是想问，杨姐能给我弄到明天酒会的邀请函吗？虽然版权是卖了，但是原作去关心一下选角不过分吧？”  
“你不是从来不喜欢这种场合的吗？转性啦？”  
“我这不是为了取材吗？”黄仁俊说得冠冕堂皇，其实满脑子都是这次一定要睡了他妈的罗渽民。  
可责编小姐听到这话简直猛虎落泪：“你居然真的在正经取材！不就一张邀请函吗，我们出版社怎么也算版权方大佬了，我去找主编帮你要要。”

也所以罗渽民在酒会上看到黄仁俊的时候十分诧异。  
小家伙不是还没出道吗？怎么连酒会邀请函都弄到了？可真有手腕。  
然后就看到了黄仁俊旁边的李敏亨，心下有些了然。估计是通过李东赫的关系拜托大导演搞到的吧。

黄仁俊一进大厅就看见了罗渽民。  
毕竟是个自带聚光灯的漂亮男人，让人想不注意到都难。  
燕尾的西装三件套，完美优雅的贵公子，和前两天在club里时的气质完全不同。可本质都是天生的撩人精。

李敏亨一脸惊奇地过来朝黄仁俊打招呼的时候，黄仁俊望着罗渽民的方向，故意往李敏亨的手臂那里靠了靠。  
这个举动显然吓到了大导演：“仁俊？”  
小狐狸拽着对方的胳膊，凑过去低声道：“MARK哥帮帮忙，我想钓个男人。”  
李敏亨满脸问号地顺着黄仁俊的目光望过去，就看到罗渽民徐步往这边走来。

“李导这是勾搭了哪部戏的小演员啊？”罗渽民被一位女伴挽着胳膊，深情地盯着黄仁俊，笑着向李敏亨问道。  
李敏亨有点懵，刚刚黄仁俊的话说得他一脑袋的问号还没消失，现在罗渽民就又往他的大脑袋（？）里哗哗地塞了另一堆问号。  
他刚想说黄仁俊不是演员啊，就被黄仁俊捏着胳膊打断了：“我想演罗少爷的小猫咪呀，不知道这戏还有没有位子呢？”  
李敏亨觉得自己脑袋要爆炸了。  
他想跟李东赫打电话，但是这边黄仁俊抓着他的胳膊不松手，那边罗渽民的眼神也盯得他发毛。  
“位子有是有，可是这片的导演可不是李导，仁俊是不是讨好错了对象？”  
“早说罗少爷兼职当了导演嘛，”黄仁俊闻言，立马笑眼盈盈地松开了李敏亨的手臂，转而挽上了罗渽民拿着香槟的那支手，“我们好好商量下涨番位的事呀？”

这自然是引来了对面女伴的不满。  
那位黄仁俊能叫出名字的漂亮女演员，撒娇地用自己圆润丰满的胸部蹭着罗渽民的上臂，娇声道：“娜娜不是说好了今天做我男伴的吗？”  
黄仁俊学着美女的动作蹭了一下罗渽民，笑道：“妹妹有没有听过一句话？叫做计划赶不上变化。”  
女演员强忍着翻白眼的冲动，维持着自己良好的教养，不去理会黄仁俊轻佻地挑衅，继续冲罗渽民发嗲：“娜娜……明明是我先的对不对？”  
黄仁俊听到这句瞬间乐了，这题我会呀！

“接吻也好，拥抱也好……但这次是我先啊妹妹。”  
开心地说完这句话，黄仁俊握着罗渽民拿着香槟的大手，就像上次对方对他做的那样，将细脚杯里的液体一饮而尽，然后双臂环住罗渽民的脖子，踮着脚，贴上了自己的唇。

那边瑟瑟发抖的李敏亨终于拨通李东赫的电话。  
“仁俊和渽民是怎么回事？？？”  
“什么怎么回事！怎么连你都来问了？就是两个都想当嫖客的烦人精！”

确实是互相想当对方的嫖客。

罗渽民感受着黄仁俊带着香槟果味的嘴唇，吮吸着从对方的唇缝和舌尖渡来的甜酒。  
但是比起香槟，他显然对黄仁俊的小舌头更感兴趣。  
围堵着对方的唇舌攻防了好一会，直到小狐狸再次遭受不住，在缺氧的临界点推开了他，挂在他身上剧烈喘息着。  
罗渽民又忍不住起了逗弄的心思：“怎么跟上次毫无进步？”  
“你放屁！我这是吃了身高的亏！你知不知道踮脚很累的？”绝不可以输的气势，“我还想问你为什么这么熟练呢……”

罗渽民把另一边的胳膊从女伴的手里抽了出来，搂上黄仁俊的后腰。  
“你多跟我练练，也会很熟练的。”  
“呸！谁要跟你练？”黄仁俊像被踩了尾巴一样松开了罗渽民，但转念想起李东赫说罗渽民喜欢的都是些乖巧听话的小可爱，于是又软软地搭上对方的肩膀：“跟你练习也不是不可以，要不现在就找个地方？”  
罗渽民算是见识到了传说中的可爱变脸。  
一脸宠溺地捏了一下黄仁俊因为赌气而圆滚滚的苹果肌——像团软软糯糯的小年糕，道：“现在不行。”  
黄仁俊的装乖计划还没开始呢，就因为再次收到的拒绝瞬间气结：“又不行？我倒要看看你是不是整个人都不行！”

小狐狸像拥抱那样整个人都贴过来的时候，罗渽民正想解释等会有个独立小导演的试映会，就感觉到对方的膝盖插入了自己的腿间，充满肉感的大腿带着顽劣意味地摩擦着他的下体。  
罗渽民不受控制地闷哼一声，用手握住了黄仁俊的后颈，想把人拉开一点，却听到小狐狸闷在自己怀里轻轻地笑起来。  
“我们罗少爷不是说不行的吗？我看明明就很可以呀。”  
真是个性格恶劣的小恶魔。

“等试映会结束仁俊就知道我到底可不可以了。”

放映厅就在酒会大厅的后面。  
黄仁俊满脸不高兴地被罗渽民带进了放映厅。  
在第二排中间的位子做好后，罗渽民居然看都不看他一眼地跟隔壁的人聊起了天。  
对方似乎是这部接下来要放映的独立小电影创作团队的人，黄仁俊撇撇嘴，有一搭没一搭地听着商业客套的聊天。

没劲。  
还不如听罗渽民和演员小姐姐调情呢。

但接下来因为放映而全部熄灭的灯光，让黄仁俊又瞬间兴奋起来。  
他自然地往罗渽民的方向挪了挪，歪着小脑袋半靠不靠地枕着罗渽民的座位颈枕，反正就是不去靠对方的肩膀。  
罗渽民感受到黄仁俊带着热气的呼吸落在自己的侧颈和耳廓，正在进行的谈话不禁顿了一下，然后惩罚似的把小狐狸的爪子抓到了自己手里。  
可黄仁俊哪是这么容易妥协的人，就着对方动作，直接把手覆上了对方的西裤前门。

假正经。  
摸着对方还没有消退的硬度，黄仁俊心情愉悦地腹诽道。  
小手更加闲不住了。  
悄悄地拉开了罗渽民的拉链，指尖探入。

那边的谈话还在继续。  
文艺片充满灰调的昏暗灯光忽明忽暗。  
光影的变化在罗渽民的脸上仿佛进行着另一场美丽的艺术表演。  
黄仁俊就这样盯着对方完美的面容，观察那张英俊到有罪的脸上细微的表情变化。  
绝对不是因为谈话内容。  
是因为我。  
这个认知黄仁俊也忍不住兴奋起来，玩弄得更起劲了，指甲盖隔着内裤搔刮着对方的龟头，指腹摩挲着带着硬度和热度的柱体，然后他就看到罗渽民换了个姿势。

穿着剪裁合身的宝蓝色西裤的长腿用二郎腿的姿势夹住了黄仁俊的手指，像是要阻止他进一步的玩闹。  
黄仁俊看着罗渽民纵使欲望满溢也还能维持冷静余裕的脸，又开始生气起来。  
手指不能动话，用手掌就好了。  
带着温热的掌心，时轻时重地摩擦着已经抬头发硬的器官，黄仁俊听到罗渽民看似平稳的音调，会在自己加重力道的时候微微拔高，不禁扬起了胜利者的微笑。  
但这个笑容只维持了一秒。

罗渽民原本握着黄仁俊手腕的手，不知何时也摸上了黄仁俊的器官。  
宽大包容的手掌将整个性器都包覆著，也不用力，只是若有似无地揉弄了一番。  
比起服务，更像是在确认状态。  
那边的谈话似乎进入了休庭阶段，罗渽民转过头看着小狐狸倔强的小脑袋，轻声道：“仁俊只是摸摸我，就湿成这样了？”  
被先发制人了。  
黄仁俊因为突然被握住欲望而发出了小兽一般的叹息，想着一定要进行反击的脑子才当机了一秒钟，就被对方乘胜追击。  
“看来今天哭着求着要睡我的，还是我们仁俊啊……”

能咽下这口气就见鬼了。  
黄仁俊软着身子侧了侧身，也不管什么气节不气节，仰着脖子把下巴搁到罗渽民的肩膀上，伸出舌尖舔了一下对方的耳垂，另一只没被夹住的也手摸了过来，用灵活的手指玩弄起那根发硬器官下的囊袋。  
只谈理论知识的话，黄仁俊可是非常专业的。

罗渽民也确实被这只小狐狸弄得躁动不安。  
简直想直接把侧边毫不知足地舔舐着自己耳蜗的人捉过来，用涨得发痛的下半身狠狠地惩罚对方。  
于是在主创那边的负责人想再凑过来说点什么时候，他伸手做了个等等的姿势。  
“具体的事情之后直接找商务对谈吧，我现在有点事要处理。”

这句话在黄仁俊耳朵里，无异于是胜利的号角。

也因此被罗渽民有些粗暴地扯离放映厅的时候，黄仁俊都心情愉悦地没有去计较。  
目的地就在放映厅的楼上。  
非常楼上的一间套房。  
罗渽民几乎是把人甩到了床上。  
可就在他要欺身上去的时候，黄仁俊的小脚丫突然抵住胸前。

“先说好，罗少爷现在想睡我的程度是多少？”  
“……”罗渽民握住对方纤细的脚踝，有些失笑，怎么就可爱得让人这么想逗弄呢：“睡一觉也可以程度？”  
黄仁俊闻言果然生气地皱起眉，挣扎着就想踹罗渽民，却发现对方的力气大得有些超乎预料。  
“只是可以的程度？”真不甘心。  
“嗯，”罗渽民不置可否地点点头，向不服输的小狐狸抛下一块肉饵，“仁俊现在，离让我动心还差了那么一点。”

到底是情场老手。说起瞎话来自然流畅天衣无缝。

“差了哪一点？”咬饵了。  
“这种事明白说出来还有什么意思？”即使欲望已经瘙痒得发痛，也能脸不红心不跳地做戏调情：“仁俊不是说要让我求着上你吗，现在就只有这点能耐了？”  
“谁说的？”黄仁俊被罗渽民顺着他脚踝摸上小腿的手指弄得痒痒的，红着一张脸不肯认输，“我会的多了去了！”  
“那仁俊试着让我心动看看？”  
像是为了证明自己真的对黄仁俊没有动心，罗渽民在说话这句话后，就干脆地放开了对方的小腿，然后满不在乎地往套房king size的大床上一靠，离黄仁俊躺着的地方隔了足足两个人的距离。

“我他妈……！”已经被撩拨得有些发软的黄仁俊咬牙切齿地想对着罗渽民亲切地问候族谱，然后直接扒了这个衣冠禽兽的绅士外衣狠狠地咬进那精致健美的皮肤和肌肉。  
关键时刻还牢记着情报的小狐狸忍了又忍，再次披上乖巧的外衣，软着身子爬到罗渽民身边，坐到对方跨上。  
伸手脱掉自己和罗渽民的西装外套，慢慢地解开衬衫纽扣。  
黄仁俊看着对方随着前襟的下敞而逐渐公开的腹肌，忍不住咽了咽口水，在完全扯出衬衣下摆后，就俯下身去舔弄了起来。

果然是一副举铁的好身材。  
向来无法拒绝美好事物的黄仁俊，像只饿极的饕餮，想要吸取对方所有的美好。  
保养得当的光滑肌肤，形状和线条都堪称完美的肌肉，简直像是从自己梦中的漫画里走出来的完美男主。  
只是比我能想到的所有角色都要丰满。  
充满张力。

性张力。

想到这里，黄仁俊的小腹涌起一阵热流。  
他觉得很没面子，哪有人撩着撩着把自己先搭进去的。  
于是生气的小狐狸报复性的用力咬了一口罗渽民的侧腰，换来了对方的一声闷哼，这才满意地舔舔嘴角。

罗渽民被黄仁俊缓慢而耐心地讨好折磨得有些焦躁。  
这个看起来比自己还要年幼的哥哥，明明一副经验老道的魅魔一般的性子，却不知为何在真枪实弹的实战中这么温吞。  
他以为黄仁俊会像其他那些小白兔一样，甚至会更加主动一些，心急火火地扩张完后穴着就坐上来，但五分钟过去了，对方只是脱了个上衣然后对着他的腹肌一顿啃咬。  
虽然不得不承认，这种行为让罗渽民很受用。  
就像有一只对所有人都不可一世的高傲猛兽，却只对自己讨好，那平时凶狠且极具进攻性的獠牙，只在对着自己的时候变成撒娇般的咬舐。  
他知道黄仁俊的一切乖巧都是伪装。

实在被这只充满诱惑的魅魔的纯情动作刺激得躁动不已，罗渽民暗示般的用自己发痛的下体蹭了一下黄仁俊的大腿。  
也不知道对方是不是接收到了这个信号，小狐狸终于对两人下半身的衣物动手了。  
只是皮带搭扣的金属碰撞声，此刻在罗渽民听来都成了无比悦耳的天籁，这个认知让他觉得自己很奇怪。  
但来不及多做思考，黄仁俊温热的口腔已经包住了他早已发胀的器官。  
“啊……仁俊……”  
这声因为过于舒爽也发出的叹息，似乎也激励了正为他努力服务的哥哥，小巧的舌头顺着青筋微凸的柱体舔弄着，龟头触碰到上颚粘膜的时候，哥哥还会发出动听的嘤咛，这些毫无疑问地让口腔里的凶器又胀大了几分。  
罗渽民看着黄仁俊因为惊讶而睁大的眼睛，温柔地伸手拭去对方眼角渗出了一滴眼泪。  
然后把凶器往对方喉间的更深处顶去。

“唔……！”  
黄仁俊在那一瞬间是真的想骂人的。  
突然的深喉让他有些措手不及，但是被塞得慢慢的小嘴巴只能发出没有任何意义的音节，像是受伤小兽的呜咽，也像是快感湮没的呻吟。  
他伸手捶打着罗渽民结实的小腹，想要抬起头，却被对方按住了后脑，紧接而来的抽插让他几乎喘不上气。  
“唔……啊……！”  
喉间的腥味因为五官的通感直通大脑。  
黄仁俊终于哭出来，因为无法正常呼吸的难过，也因为自己欲望流窜的疑惑。

然后他就觉得自己被突然喷入喉咙的液体的呛到了。

也不是没有预想过罗渽民会射到他嘴里的可能。  
但事情真的发生之后，黄仁俊还是觉得有些委屈。  
刚刚自己被定得说不出话，大脑乱哄哄的，根本没注意到对方有没有爽到。  
只是射精而已，正常生理刺激的反应，一个简单的飞机杯都能做到。  
想到这里，黄仁俊努力掩饰着自己委屈的情绪，抬头观察罗渽民的表情。

对方根本还是一脸晏然自若的样子啊！  
不如说，那双看着自己的眼睛反而更清亮了。  
黄仁俊一看到罗渽民清澈发亮的温柔眼神，刚止住的眼泪又开始泛滥起来。

这倒是真冤枉了罗渽民。  
他的眼神就是染上再浓的情欲都会显得温柔如水。  
反而是没忍住射到口交对象的嘴里这件事，对他来说还是头一次。  
罗渽民看着黄仁俊沾满了精液和泪水脸蛋，突然有些不知所措。  
他不知道对方为什么突然哭起来。  
而且明明刚做完这么色情的事情，那张带着泪水的脸却因为委屈而显得如此的无辜纯情。

罗渽民觉得看到黄仁俊惨兮兮的可怜姿态反而变得更加兴奋的自己有点禽兽。  
他现在也没什么闲工夫去思考对方这到底是演技还是真委屈，只想把人揉到自己怀里安慰。  
当然更想用自己下面那根刚射过后又马上精神起来的工具安慰。

黄仁俊被罗渽民重新抱回胯上，对方用舌头温柔地舔着粘在脸上的乱七八糟的液体：“仁俊？是弄疼你了？不哭不哭啊。”  
“你讨厌！”黄仁俊抓着罗渽民的肩膀抽泣着，“你是不是觉得我就跟个飞机杯差不多？”  
罗渽民被语出惊人的小狐狸惊到了：“你怎么会这么想？”  
黄仁俊撅着被精液湿润过的嘴唇生气道：“明明都射精了还一脸冷静……我就是没有经验嘛，没有让你爽到真是对不起了！我不要睡你了，反正不管我做什么你都没有感觉……”  
说着就要从罗渽民怀里起来，却被对方一把抓住。  
“你在说什么啊？你怎么知道我没感觉？”  
“我就是知道！你看你射完之后……”黄仁俊是想说罗渽民发泄完就一身清爽的，但伸下去的手刚碰到对方的性器，就吓得缩了回来。  
这个热度和硬度，简直像刚刚射精的是另外一个人一样。

看到黄仁俊因为惊讶而微张的嘴，罗渽民低头咬了一下对方丰满的下唇，然后生怕对方不信一样，用自己那根重新勃起的凶器沿着对方湿润的臀缝的摩擦。  
“我射完之后？”  
“……”黄仁俊张了张嘴，顿了半天，才道：“那你，动心了吗？”  
“何止动心，都动情成这样了，你说呢？”  
“那……你现在想睡我的程度是多少？”  
居然还在关心这件事。  
“睡不到仁俊我就要死了。”  
小狐狸听到这个回答终于重新笑起来：“那……要是我现在丢下罗少爷走掉的话，罗少爷会怎么办？”  
“你觉得我会给你这个机会？”罗渽民没想到对方还打着这个算盘，抓着眼泪还没干的人一个翻身就压在了身下，“还有，说过叫我娜娜的吧？”

黄仁俊当然是不回丢下人自己跑开的。  
他自己都湿成一滩液体了，哪还有力气跑。  
虽然成功地从罗渽民口中听到了自己想听的话，可他现在有了有了一个新的烦恼。  
对于做爱经验仅限于理论知识的漫画家，好不容易在前戏的调情中占了上风，怎么也不想在技巧上被嘲笑。  
所以在罗渽民伸手剥了他早就被自己打湿的裤子之后，黄仁俊阻止了对方想要进一步探索自己后穴的动作。  
“我自己来。”

罗渽民下身涨的发痛，又被黄仁俊中止了开拓小穴的权利，只能低头咬上对方胸前的红豆当作补偿。  
“啊……”突然被咬的人发出不满的惊呼。  
“这么敏感？”  
罗渽民被黄仁俊的反应激起了玩心，用牙尖咬着乳头轻轻地撕扯着，然后在对方因为难过而扭动的时候，再用舌头安抚。  
一边玩完了就换另一边，他那根等不及的凶器还时不时地蹭着黄仁俊充满肉感的大腿嫩肉。

黄仁俊还艰难而生涩地给自己做着扩张呢，被身上一直捣乱的人闹得不行。  
“罗渽民！”  
“叫娜娜嘛……”又是一阵啃咬。  
“唔……娜娜！”  
“怎么了仁俊？”  
“唔……我不要做了！好累……”  
看着黄仁俊就要把手指抽出来，罗渽民赶紧制止：“不累的不累的，我帮仁俊就不累了。”说着就跟着这个想一出是一出的任性小狐狸一起做起了扩张运动。

括约肌因为主人之前耐心的调教已经变得十分柔软。  
罗渽民只是探入了一根手指就觉得这个甬道湿润温暖得不像话。  
真想快点进去。  
于是接下来的动作不免变得焦急而粗暴起来。  
黄仁俊的手指感觉到罗渽民修长的手指不仅在探索着他的后穴，还在调戏他没对方那么长的手指。  
有些生气想抽回自己的手，却被罗渽民的伸进来的第二根手指缠住了。  
“不是仁俊说要自己来的吗？我只是辅助。”那人说着，还恶劣地带着黄仁俊的手指戳着甬道内壁的敏感点。  
“啊……！你怎么这么讨厌？”被玩弄到不断分泌肠液的人完全使不上力气，只能任由对方肆意欺辱，最后忍无可忍的小狐狸用最后的力气把两个人的手都抽了出来，在罗渽民疑惑的眼神下说道：“不弄了不弄了，你快进来。”

早就蠢蠢欲动的凶器，得了命令哪还有再等的道理。  
在罗渽民龟头插进入口的时候，黄仁俊不知道为什么有些后悔起来。  
比想象中的还要粗大啊，真的可以进来吗？  
可对方就像看穿他的心思，吻着他不知何时又开始淌眼泪的眼角温柔道：“仁俊不哭不哭，可以进去的……”  
然后那个凶器就在黄仁俊的一声惊呼中一捅到底。

“罗渽民你禽兽！”黄仁俊哭着咬住凶手漂亮的锁骨。  
“这不是进去了吗？仁俊你看，你的小穴吸得我好紧。”罗渽民发誓自己刚刚一个没忍住，一定是黄仁俊的小穴先动的手。  
“你放屁！唔……痛！”  
“仁俊不痛不痛，咬咬我就不痛了。”  
到底还是怕伤到身下的人，罗渽民强忍着想要狠狠贯穿小狐狸的冲动，做着缓慢轻柔的适应运动。

但这个时候的温柔却让黄仁俊更加难受。  
快感伴随着疼痛席卷了全身的神经，而罗渽民现在却为了顾及他的痛觉，忽视他的快感。  
黄仁俊很烦。  
我喊痛只是想喊喊啊！你他妈倒是给我快点动啊！  
被温吞折磨得欲望难耐的人却怎么也不肯直白地喊出自己的渴望。  
于是黄仁俊一边发狠地咬着罗渽民的侧颈，一边夹紧了下身，甚至用自己的腿圈住了罗渽民腰。  
这个动作像是个开关一样，打开罗渽民所有压抑与忍耐的开关。

“啊……！”  
所以黄仁俊又后悔了。  
根本没有人告诉过他欲望的上限能有多高。  
罗渽民像只发情的狼一样顶得黄仁俊觉得自己的肠道要被顶穿了，而他刚刚环住罗渽民腰部的动作显然让这个抽插运动得以进行得更加顺利。  
黄仁俊当然知道，不是所有健身的人都有公狗腰的。  
所以罗渽民的经验……  
想到这里就打住了，甚至又产生了委屈的情绪，不自觉就抽泣起来。

抽泣的小狐狸忍着完全忍不住的泪腺吸着鼻子，每吸一次，肠道就跟着他的频率收缩一次。  
罗渽民被这像是有魔力的柔软紧致的甬道吸到爽的不行，本就是一直压制着想要立马射精的欲望，这下好了，黄仁俊随着催情剂一般的呜咽声不停夹紧的后穴，让罗渽民几乎瞬间缴械投降。  
“仁俊，我要射了……”  
随着这声沙哑的预告，黄仁俊觉得他刚以为已经是极限的顶弄居然又加剧了。  
真的要受不了了，快要爆炸了。  
被这阵抽插搅成一团浆糊的脑子，现在已经思考不了任何事。  
这种感觉太奇妙了。  
就在他觉得自己快要死掉的时候，小腹马上就被罗渽民不断喷射而出的精液胀满了。  
对方持续射精的性器还在自己的后穴不断抽搐着，肉体和精神的快感被同时填满。  
“唔……娜娜……娜娜……！”  
终于，失去意识的黄仁俊，哭喊着对方的名字，也射了出来。

这是一场双方都吃饱靥足的性事。  
罗渽民在抱着昏睡过去的黄仁俊去浴室处理后事的时候，有些后悔的想道：为什么没一开始就睡了这只小狐狸呢？  
如果早睡了的话，就可以早点把对方锁在自己身边了。管对方想要的是什么，给他就是。  
简直是浪费了足足三天的大好时光。

这么想着的罗渽民，显然还没有意识到自己之后肯能遇到的更大危机。

第二天醒来的罗少爷，先是发现身边的人不见了。  
这不要紧，思考了一秒之后，拿出手机拨打了之前找李东赫问到的号码。  
被秒挂了。  
？  
孜孜不倦地又打了几个过去。  
终于在连续地秒挂后，这个号码被对方拖进了黑名单。  
？

罗渽民突然产生了自己是个被渣男拔掉无情，不对是提穴无情的小可怜。

一边穿着衣服一边给李东赫打电话。  
“仁俊在闭关。”对方接起电话后劈头盖脸地就来了这么一句。  
“闭什么关？”罗渽民莫名其妙。  
“还能是什么？自我小黑屋搞创作啊我的哥。”  
“创作？”  
“你怎么回事？睡都睡过了还不知道仁俊是干嘛的吗？”  
“不是个还没出道的小演员吗？我已经打算给他投一部大男主的戏了。”  
“……你醒醒，人家是出道5年的漫画家！我说你怎么这么坚持不住的？是最近身边没人了吗？今天仁俊第一时间就给我汇报了胜利，我打赌好久没输给仁俊过了……对了，我正好找你确认下，你真哭了？”

终于从李东赫那里知道事情经过的罗小少爷，再次加深了自己是个被无情抛弃的小可怜的认知。

“你把仁俊家地址给我。”  
“你们两个真烦人，你保证我给你地址之后就别来烦我了，我这周要是完不成剧改影的本子，李敏亨会日死我的。”

黄仁俊好久没有这么神清气爽了。  
虽然身上的肌肉酸痛感和胸前的吻痕还会持续一段是间，但这并不影响吃饱喝足还取到完美素材的漫画家的心情。  
看着自己新人设，从外形到设定，从性格到小point，黄仁俊十分满意地点点头。  
可才点了几下，这位漫画家大人突然一拍脑门，想起一件正事。

忘记给罗渽民拍照了。

他才不会承认是因为做得太爽给忘了。  
他当然更不会承认他压根把取材的事当成了顺便。

要不再找东赫问下能不能搭次线？

李东赫真要好好谢谢罗渽民。

在黄仁俊这个念头刚冒出来的时候，门铃声响起。  
看着门外站着的那个像是从自己漫画里走出来的主人公，黄仁俊笑了：“我能再看看罗少爷的身体吗？不穿衣服的那种。”  
对方倚着门框，回了一个似笑非笑，罗少爷可还生着气呢：“不给。”  
“……你他妈？”  
“你答应包养我当专属取材对象就给。”  
“买断吗？独家吗？”  
“买断，独家，期限永久。不可毁约。”  
“进来吧，我的专属素材~”  
“叫娜娜。”  
“娜娜~”


End file.
